The Field Trip
by Super kotlc fan
Summary: Peter goes on a field trip to SI with his classmates. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Peter was already having a bad day. Flash had tripped on his way to school, gotten embarrassed and decided to take it out on Peter. He called Peter more names and teased him more about his internship and how it was fake. The news news from Mrs. Walker  
(random name)just made it worse.  
"Great news, everybody. I got us a tour at SI!" She squealed. "My husband works there, and he helps out on one of the higher levels, so he got permission from Pepper Potts. We're even staying the night! Please get your permission slips signed by tomorrow."  
The whole class burst into discussion while Peter groaned.  
"What's the matter, Parker?" Flash taunted. "Afraid that everyone is gonna find out that your internship is fake?"  
Peter just groaned again. It was actually the opposite. A few months ago, Aunt May had gotten really sick and had to go to the hospital. She had to stay there, so she put Peter under the care to the avengers. They grew closer together and Peter started  
calling them by their first names instead of saying Mr. this Ms. that. Then tragedy struck. The hospital called to say that May had passed away in her sleep and to ask if any of the avengers wanted to adopt Peter. Tony said yes and he adopted Peter  
right away. But getting to know them better meant that he also knew they would love a chanceto embarrass him.

 _This is bob. He is a line break._

 __

"Hi dad," said Peter. "Um, I need you to sign a permission slip for the field trip tomorrow."  
"Oh yeah!" Tony exclaimed. "Don't worry, for once, I'll try not to intervene. I don't know about the others though."  
Peter gave a sigh of relief.  
"Thanks dad, you're the best."

 _This is a cat. She is your new line break because bob had work to do._

As Peter was getting on the bus, Flash stopped him.  
"Hey Parker, is your friend Tony Stark going to be there?" He taunted.  
"Dun, idiot," said Michelle. "We're going to _his_ house, aren'twe?"  
Flash turned red.

When they got there, a woman came up to them and said,  
"Hi, I'm Emily and I'll be your tour guide today."  
She proceeded to hand out badges to everyone. When she got to Peter and Ned, she gave thema look of surprise. Peter looked at her pointedly and hersaid,  
"Hi, I'll get you guysyour badges later, because I need to talk to the others about the ruled first. I assume you know them from your last visit here?" She winked.  
"Yep," Peter replied, looking at her gratefully. Thankfully, only a few peoplenoticed the exchange because they were too busy fawning over their badges. Geez, the badges were just a gold color, not anything special. Ned's was a deep blue and Peter's  
was silver and it was also holographic. When everyone had beentold the rules, they lined up and put their badges on a scanner. FRIDAY's voice rang out, saying their names and levels their badges were. When it got to Ned, FRIDAY said, Ned Leeds,  
level 6. Flash exclaimed,  
"Hey,how come he has a higher level than me?"  
Nobody answered him, and he huffed in annoyance.  
When Peter scanned his badge, FRIDAY said,  
"Peter Stark, level 10, Alpha. Welcome back, Peter."  
Flash basically exploded.  
"Level 10?" He screeched. "Why did the voice say Stark and not Parker?"  
Dang it. Peter was hoping they didn't notice that. Then again, most of his hopes were too hi. Like him hoping Thor would just shut up about pop tarts. Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Once again, everybody ignored Flash.  
"Shall I inform Boss of your presence?" FRIDAY asked.  
"Nah, he probably already knows," answered Peter, knowing people's stares were upon him.  
"Alright Peter, have a nice trip."  
"Thanks FRI, you're the best."  
Suddenly, there was a loud boom behind them. A few students shrieked. As they turned around, they saw it was Thor. The people that shrieked fainted.  
"Peter, Son of Parker, I hath finallyreturned to Midgard." Thor boomed.  
"Hey Thor, how you doing?" Peter asked. Once again, all eyes were on him. Peter quickly pulled thor aside.  
"Um, Thor, it's actually Stark now, since May died."  
"Well then, Iam sorry for your loss," Thor said loudly. Peter shushed him and went back.  
"The pop tarts are in the kitchen, by the way," Peter yelled back.  
"What was that?" Flash demanded. Wow, people must really not like him anymore,cause they wereon a role with ignoring him today. Emily herded them into the elevator and said,  
"FRIDAY, take us to floor ten please."  
The elevator shot up at lightning speed. In a few seconds, it dinged and the door opened. The students gaped at the sight of so many workers and inventions while Peter and Ned just looked bored. They'd seemed stuff way more advanced than this. Like Tony's  
lab, for example. The guy was crazy with stark pads, because he had them everywhere. Suddenly, there came a war cry from the vents.  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" Cried Clint.  
He dropped down besides Peter and said,  
"Hey Mini-Stark, how ya doing."  
"Could be doing better, if it weren't for you," Peter said. Clint placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt.  
"Hey," he protested. Peter just rolled his eyes and asked him why he was there.  
"Well, I need new arrows, and Tony, being the jerk he is, decided to refuse to make new ones. So, could you make me newones when your free?"  
"Sure thing!" Peter replied happily. "Also, can you tell Natasha that her widow's bite is done?"  
"Will do. And as Thor says, goodbye, Son of Stark." Then Clint ran away full speed, leaving the students gaping at him and Peter. Emily just told them to continue on.  
"Nest, we are going to Dr. Banner's lab. Please don't touch anything unless I say you can."  
There was more things than in the other room they'd just seem, but Peter and Ned were still unimpressed.  
"Hey Emily, can I touch this?" Flash asked. He was pointing to a blueprint that was a hologram hovering over a stark pad. Thatblueprint just happened to be Bruce's favorite blueprint. He's never let anyone touch it except for Tony and Peter and  
sometimes Ned andthat was to look over it and improvise it.  
"I'm not sure, that's one of his most importa-" Emily started to say but was interrupted by Peter.

"NO!" He shouted.  
But it was too late. Flash had already pulled out some of the most important and advanced part of it and put it into the trash, where it was gone forever.  
"He startled me, so I jumped and did that," said Flash, putting on a horrified face, but when he turned to Peter, he gave him a smug look. Peter just pushed past him and went straight to work, typing as fast as he could, trying to recover it. He could  
remember most of it, which was good. Ned also sprang to his feet, rocketing over to help Peter. It was at that time that Bruce chose to walk in while holding a mug of coffee. He saw Peter and Ned furiously typing and constructing away on his blueprint.  
Then he noticed that things were missing. He dropped the mug. It conveniently shattered. On the carpet.  
"Oh my god, what happened?" He yelled.  
"This idiot right here," at this Peter gestured to Flash, "decided that it would be okay to touch a project this important and throw part of it away because apparent, I startled him and he conveniently dragged it all the way across the blueprint and threw  
it away."  
"Emily, didyou tell him it was okay to touch my stuff?" Bruce asked, a bit calmer but still angry.  
"No," shestammered. "I told him I wasn'tsure if he could touch it."  
"DONE!" Peter interrupt, covered in sweat from being so worried. "I recovered it."  
"Thank you so much Peter, that took me forever to do. Lucky you memorized it."  
"Well, I memorized most of it, but I had to improvise on some of it."  
"Well, that's even better."  
"Hold on," Flash said. Everyone in the room turned and glared at him. He gulped but continued on.  
"Why is Peter allowed to touch it but I'm not?"  
"Because he works here," said Bruce.  
"What? But he's just Parker. He's pathetic and-"  
At that moment Tony chose to walk in the room.  
"Who's pathetic?" He asked. "And also, sorry Peter, I said I wouldn't intervene, but is it true that you agreed to make Clint new arrows?"  
Peter nodded.  
"Such betrayal!" Tony gasped, pretending to be offended. Tony laughed and said,  
"But, any way, who's pathetic?"  
"Um, Mr, Stark, I was just saying that Peter is pathetic and weak and-"  
Just then, Natasha, Steve, and Bucky decided to drop in for a visit too.  
"Who?" They asked in perfect unison. It was a bit creepy to Peter and apparently to some others too, because they recoiled in shock.  
"Wha-at?" Flash stammered.  
"You know what?" Natasha said. "I'm done playing dumb. I know what you said about Peter. I know what you called him, and I'm not going to stand for it." She snarled at the end. Flash tried toretreatback into the the crowd, but they all backed  
away from him.  
"I-I'm sorry!" He said. "But its the truth!"  
Peter sighed. Flash never seemed to learn.  
"Guys, guys!" Peter intervened. "It's fine! Really."  
"But-" Tony was cut off by Peter's stern look. Tony sighed. "Fine."  
"Um Peter?" Bruce asked awkwardly.  
"Hm?" Peter asked.  
"Uh, I need your help with a prototype for a sword for Natasha."  
"Oh okay! I'll be there after school. Your lab?"  
"Yep. Thanks."  
At this, Emily said,  
"Okay, well is it okay if we move on to your lab, Mr. Stark?"  
"Sure, but do not let anyone touch anything, especially not the Spiderman suit."  
"Okay, thank you!" She said.

Emily happily led them out of Bruce's lab and took them to a much higher floor. All of them were surprised, though, when Tony joined them. Peter sent him a questioning look and he responded with,  
"I got some work to do." Tony walked over to Peter, since the elevator was huge and more like a big room, so he had room. He sat them down at one of the couches and ruffled Peter's hair fondly. The door gave a DIING! and opened. The students all poured  
out and walked over to the door to Tony's lab. Tony immediately walked over to the bracelet that Peter knew would turn into his suit when it clasped onto his hand. He started typing at a leisure speed, which forTony was lightning fast. Everyone  
looked around in awe of their surroundings. Ned asked,  
"Is that bracelet your..."  
Peter nodded in thenspoke up.  
"Hey Mr. Stark!" He said. Tony didn't even bother to look up. Flash huffed but continued. "How come there isn't a Spiderman suit?"  
Emily spoke up.  
"Mr. Stark obviously has to make it so that it appears instantly instead of having to change. So he probably made it into an accessory that people usually wear."  
Tony just nodded. After a while of people gawking at his other inventions, he gave a triumphant smile that only Peter and Ned noticed and finally relaxed and layedback in his high tech chair.  
"You done?" Peter asked. Tony nodded. Suddenly, there was a scream. It came from Flash. Everyone looked at him.  
"BIG WEIRD BIRD GUY!" He screamed. Peter paled. The Vulture. Peter had thought he was in jail. He'd been in jail for a while. He was still in jail when Peter got back from Titan. Peter had died, but had somehow come back to life, like everyone else. Tony's  
iron man suit immediatelyspread out from his arc reactor and covered his body. The face plate dropped into place and the familiar sound of Tony's repulsors signaled that he had started to fly. Just at that moment, the vulture burst into the  
lab. He cackled.  
"Hey Pete!" He yelled. "How's it going? Heard you almost died." Everyone turned to look at Peter. He shoved the images of Tony's heartbroken face as Peter faded away out of his mind. The vulture wasted no time and grabbed him by the neck the held him  
up. Peter started to choke. He held Peter there and turned to Tony.  
"What do you want?" Tony snarled, but there was a hint of fear in his voice for Peter.  
"I want your suits," the vulture said.  
Peter caught Tony's eye and looked at the bracelet. He understood immediately. Tony lunged for it and threw it at Peter. It clasped itself onto Peter and the suit spread over him. Taken by surprise, the vulture dropped him. That was all Peter needed.  
"Karen, web grenade!" He yelled and fired a web. It splattered all over the vulture and stuck him there. For a second Peter thought they had won. Then the vulture's wings shredded the webbing easily and he sprang forward toward Peter, throwing a  
ducked and rolled out of the way and jumped onto the ceiling. They fought with hand to hand combat and Peter threw an occasional web. It was going well for Peter until the vulture (I'm just going to call him V) pulled out a knife. Peter immediately  
wrenched it away and held it up. V reached out and pulled it back. Tony, recognizing that form of fighting from when Thanos had gottenhim in the stomach.  
"Watch out!" He screamed. But he was late. V had stabbed the knife into Peter's abdomen. Peter froze, then crumpled to the ground when V pulled it out of him. Tony screamed.

Tony's pov  
He rammed into V's side and tore off his wings with inhuman strength. He yelled for Emily to get a medicand threw them both out the window. The people below on the streetsgaped at them. Tony spotted a couple of police officers and flew towards  
them. He tore off V's suit and threw him on the ground beside them. Then Tony flew away at top speed, tears flowing down his face in his helmet. When he got there, the medic had arrived and were putting Peter on a stretcher. As soon as he landed,  
the suit retracted and put itself back into his chest cavity. He ran over to Peter.

"Peter, listen to me," he said when they were in the elevator. "You're going to be okay."  
Peter smiled weakly at him.

Peter's pov

Peter could hear Tony's voice calling out to him, but he didn't know what he was saying. All he could feelwas a warm feeling that was beckoning him closer. Maybe he should just give in. No. He couldn't stand to see Tony's face that way again. Tony  
had already lost Peter once. Peter would not let himself die a second time. But he wasn't strong enough to fight death. The feeling washed over him and suddenly his vision cleared. He could see Tony's worried face. Peter smiled at him because he didn't  
want to see Tony's face like that. He smiled back. Slowly, Peter closed his eyes for what he thought was the very last time.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. The same words as the last time he had died. Finally, he let the darkness consume him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's pov

He screamed a cry of anguish and sobbed into Peter's chest. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light and Thanos appeared.  
"Hello again, Tony Stark."  
"What do you want?" He snapped.  
"I'm here to save one that is worthy."  
"You're here to save Peter?" Tony asked hopefully.  
"Yes. However, there will be a scar."  
"That's fine! Just please heal him. But why are you doing this?"  
"I'm doing what's right to make up for my actions before. Let me show you why Peter came back in the first place. He snapped his fingers.  
 **Thanos appeared in a white room with no way out. Suddenly, a little girl popped out of no where. Thanosseemed to recognize her though.**

 **"Gamora," he said. Tony recognized the name as the name of Star lord's dead girlfriend.**

 **"Did you do it?" She asked.**

 **"Yes," answered Thanos.**

 **"And was it worth it?" She asked. Thanos did not answer. Suddenly, they were in a forest. Tony saw Steve and Bucky. Bucky started to disintegrate.**

 **"Steve?" He asked.**

 **Steve whipped around in time to see Bucky fall and turn into ashes.**

 **"Bucky," he whispered with a stricken look on his face and tears pooling in his eyes. "NO!" He screamed and fell down, touching Bucky's ashes.**

 **"Bucky," he whispered again, tears rolling freely down his face. Then scene changed to T'challa and Okeye.**

 **"Come, Okeye,for this is no place to die," he said. Then, hishand that was helping Okeye up started to fall apart. He turned into ashes quickly and Okeye gave a cry of anguish.**

 **"My king!" She yelled. The scene changed yet again, and this time it was on Titan.**

 **"Something's happening," said Mantis as she crumbled apart. Next it was Drax. The Tony in the scene spun around to look atthem. Then star lord started to fall apart.**

 **"Come on, buddy,stay with me," Past Tony said.**

 **"Ahman," said star lord as he was carried away by the wind.**

 **It was then Dr. Strange.**

 **"This was the only way, Tony," he said as he died too.**

 **Then a voice caused Tony to whirl around.**

 **"Mr. Stark?" said Peter. "I don't feel so good." He started disintegrating and stumbled and fell into Tony's arms. "I don't want to go, Mr. Stark, please I don't want to go," said Peter in a wobbly voice. Tony was forced to set him down as he was almost all gone. Peter's eyes held a look of acceptance ashe said,**

 **"I'm sorry," as he faded away into the air. Past Tony stared at his remnants,tears pooling up in his eyes. He brought his hands up, shaking, and looked at them with horror. The scene faded away to the white room again.**

 **"I ask you again," said Gamora. "Was it worth it?"**

 **"No," Thanos said.**

 **"So give methe the gauntlet and I can fix all of this. They didn't deserve to die, they were heroes."**

 **Thanos handed it over and she looked at him, a tiny smile on her face.**

 **"Thank you," she whispered and snapped her fingers. In a blinding flash, everything went away and went back to normal.**

 ****

Thanos smiled sadly at Tony and snapped his fingers. Theblood on Peter vanished as well as the wound, leaving only a milky white scar.  
"Farewell my friend, and I hope I won't need to visit you anymore," said Thanos and disappeared. Peter immediately woke up. The nurses gaped at his scar and asked Tony where his wound had gone,  
"Magic," Tony said with a wink.  
"Dad?" Asked Peter. Tony crushed him in a hug.  
"Be more careful next time, okay?" Tony asked. Peter nodded.  
"Tell me about this later?" Peter gestured to his scar. Tony smiled and nodded. He told FRIDAY to take them back up and a few minutes later, they arrived. Peter walked out with no problem and the students all stared with their mouths wide open. Tony winked  
at them.  
"That's a story for another time. Now get out of here before I make you." They all scrambled out.  
"Shwarma?" Tony asked Peter.  
"Always," he replied. 


End file.
